


Potayto, Potahto

by eschscholzia



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fun with the Solanaceae Family, Gardens & Gardening, fluff friday, thryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschscholzia/pseuds/eschscholzia
Summary: Who knew that Arihnda Pryce was an expert on botany and gardening? Thrawn learns something new every day: today it's about Lothal flora.





	Potayto, Potahto

Arihnda was chopping the ingredients for Loth-chicken curry when Thrawn returned from the garden, his mouth puckered.

“Did you get the tomatoes for the salad?” 

“Something is wrong with the potatoes,” Thrawn replied. He placed two plump purple tomatoes on the counter, then poured a handful of tiny green tomatoes from his other hand. “I know you are careful with your heirloom seeds, but some tomatoes must have cross-pollinated your potatoes.” 

Arihnda put the knife down and kissed his cheek. “Welcome to Lothali gardening! Potatoes make berries just like tomatoes; this only happened because the summer was cooler this year.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Fluff Friday on the Thryce Discord. Thank you to MsLanna for the prompt of "potatoes." In case you are wondering what the heck this is about, here is more you can read: [link about potato berries from MSU Extension](https://www.canr.msu.edu/news/what_are_those_fruit_growing_on_my_potato_plants) . Tomatoes, potatoes, eggplant, and tobacco are all part of the same family. The story comes from an anecdote my plant taxonomy professor told us 20+ years ago.


End file.
